


你一生的故事（obikin）

by AliciaSEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Second Person, Stories of Your Life and Others
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN
Summary: “我必须遵从原力的意志吗，尤达大师？”你的声音颤抖着，“即使我知道灾难会发生？”你知道尤达大师会怎么回答，你只是不死心，尽管你明知亲耳听到最高大师的答复会摧毁你抱有的最后一丝希望。“不可阻挡的，原力的意志是。违背了绝地的信仰，试图改变既定的命运会是。”你知道这是你用一生追随的绝地武士团的死亡宣言，并且你知道你无法阻止它发生。
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	你一生的故事（obikin）

**Author's Note:**

> 算是TCW S7的贺礼？  
> 基于特德·姜的短篇，AO3打这个AU的tag死活打不上，作罢。也就套了个壳子没太大关系，摘了些东西改改填了进去，没看过完全不影响阅读。  
> 学习原力就像学习七肢桶语言B一样，从意识的连续性到意识的同时性。你不再把事件理解成起因和结果，而是结果和到达结果所需的目的。也就是说，你能知道你一生的故事。  
> 看我文风变了不是错觉，因为我以前没有文风……  
> 欧比旺视角，第二人称很不讨好，但是比较舒适，就这样写了。有王老师的官配，有点Quinobi，可能算有Quiobi，写的时候可能把师徒情写变味了，没想那么多。  
> 全文代词他都指安纳金。

————————————————————————————

很快你的师父就会发现他，向你引荐你以后的学徒，你最亲密的朋友，你的兄弟，你可以托付后背的战友。你会救他无数次，但他救你的次数更多，最后你会在一次爆炸后放弃计数，任凭他把你背在背上，刺目的阳光榨出你的汗水，和血液一起流淌到他身上。你会被晒得昏昏沉沉，只是腹部尖锐的痛感拉拽着你的意识。

“欧比旺，”他会叫着你的名字，“清醒点，不要昏过去。”

你会下意识地这样说。“放心，安纳金，我还要再活个二十年才会死呢。”

————————————————————————————

你从很小的时候就知道了自己能看见未来，但你那时尚且不能理解它。你只是跟随自己的本能疏远你的父母，因为你在不能说出第一句爸爸妈妈时就会被一个绝地带走，你也再也不会有说出的机会。他们很骄傲有你这个原力敏感的孩子。但你从不记得那个绝地是谁。

你还太小，只是翻翻身，打了个充满奶味的嗝，熟稔地在育幼大师的怀里安顿下来，好像你已经被这样抱过很多次。你的伍基育幼大师会这样像抱婴儿一样抱着你直到你六岁，到你挣扎着抗议说你已经长大了。

你在圣殿学习的第一课就是与原力共处。

你们被教授原力是一种力场，是你们力量的源泉，由所有的生物所产生，她围绕着你们，穿透着你们，将银河系紧密地连接在一起。

你们信仰原力，在一切事物之前。

到你已经自认成熟的六岁时，你开始模仿梦里的场景寻找圣殿里隐藏的秘密路线。你确实找到了几条，但有几条你怎么也找不到。

比如某一条你梦中走过的从千泉室通往圣殿外的通风管道，已经十余岁的你用它去看望一个你还不认识的贝萨利斯克人。

你花了一个月时间走遍了千泉室的每一个角落，打开了每一个通风管道，但都不是那一条。

最后，你放弃了寻找，花时间去冥想，辨识出哪些梦境是发生在自己年龄段的。你把这些挑拣出来，一个个加以实践。百试不爽。

但你仍然没有放弃尝试以后的事情。没有什么能阻挡你的坚持，也没什么对你的固执做出了回应。

昆兰用手肘捅了捅你，一边往嘴里塞着食物，一边含糊不清地说道：“你听说了吗？那个科雷利亚参议员给圣殿捐了一大笔钱，说是为了感谢我们保护他不被刺杀。委员会好像要拿这钱改造循环和排水系统。”

你朝昆兰翻了个白眼，没有理他。

希瑞皱着眉。“昆兰·沃斯，你吃饭都吃到桌子上去了！”

————————————————————————————

你还是不厌其烦地教他索雷苏，尽管你知道他不会认真听或练习。  
你也知道，他终会在十三岁那年鼓起勇气反驳你，转而主攻杰姆索。  
你知道这点，但这并没有减少你看他吃瘪的乐趣。

————————————————————————————

你不喜欢训练索雷苏，虽然你将成为这一剑式的战斗大师。你在坚持未来的试演和本能的喜恶中败下阵来，对索雷苏只是草草学了些了事。

在你作为幼徒期间，比你大两岁的昆兰已经成了学徒。学徒沃斯在你十岁生日那天带你走了一条新发现的秘密通道，请你到圣殿外去吃饭庆祝。

千泉室那条你一直没找到的通风管道。你当时没找到是因为圣殿没有装修，它还不存在。

原力的谬论。

两个星期前，你在幼徒组织参观的博物馆门口结识了德克斯，尚年轻的贝萨利斯克人和善地和你聊天，说自己准备开一个餐馆。被唤醒了的记忆浮现，如同本能一般，你像践行其他梦境一样询问了德克斯餐馆的位置，承诺你会去那里吃饭。

你和昆兰来到德克斯的餐馆，让年轻的老板高兴了好一阵，连说你真是说话算话。

昆兰看看你，又看看德克斯，歪着头迷惑的样子都让你于心不忍：“你你你怎么和德克斯事先说好了，知道我会带你来这的？”

你面色不改：“可能是原力的旨意吧。”

八岁时你尝试违背你的梦境想避免自己骨折的命运，在一次氏族联合的障碍赛中没有走你应走的最短路线，而是绕了点走另一条路。

你没有意识到会发生什么，直到你撞上班特。两人双双跌落，不仅自己摔扭了脚，还害得班特摔断了手。

你的腿问题不大，只是班特的手恢复的不好，惯用的右手几个月没法拿起光剑。

班特很温柔，温柔到不会责备你。只是你看着她黯然神伤的样子，惴惴的负罪感淹没了你。

你意识到自己的梦境早已规划了你的未来，任何违背之举都不会改变事件的结果，反而会使情况更糟。这远远超出了你对它的认识。

你向尤达大师寻求帮助。思索后，这位德高望重的大师邀请你每个星期都和他冥想两次，尝试捡拾原力的暗示。你对自己的未来看得越来越清晰，但即使是尤达大师也不能告诉你该如何改变命运。

顺其自然，遵从原力。这是你得到的教诲。

你向原力挑战，你妄图改变，你请求欢娱。她施与痛苦。

————————————————————————————

你知道那个常出现在梦中的年轻人是你未来的学徒。

你知道他的名字，你知道他的长相，你知道他的笑容，他说话的声音，他臻于完美的光剑剑术。他在一年之内向上蹿得太多，还不能习惯又瘦又高的身体，总是跌跌撞撞。

你总是看着他，看着他作为学徒的成长。

你被选作学徒的过程很不寻常。你记得去往班多梅的飞船，黑暗的矿井，萨那托斯的堕落，仇恨和扭曲。你记得奴隶项圈，爆炸芯片，你记得空气里弥漫的绝望。

你记得这一切，所以数十年后你会在卡达沃记忆重演，你会几近崩溃。

一切的安排都很合理。

————————————————————————————

大师们评价你富有天赋，但过于情绪化。学徒们摸着你的头顶，觉得你很有趣。与你同学的幼徒们觉得你是个怪胎，却又很好相处。  
无论现在还是将来，你拥有着平易近人的迷人天性，身边往来的好友未曾断绝。你已经融合了你以后的性格，但仍然在温和和冲动之间摇摆。

你用大部分回忆幻境，收集自己以后的人生的碎片，其余时间用来学习原力。  
原力渗透进你的生活，她围绕着你，在你身边流动。你吸气，呼气，你的每一次呼吸都充满着她。她组成了宇宙，她存在于每一个生命中。你有时可以透过原力看见银河的繁荣。她是你人生的独裁者，但你对她的爱从不减少。

下周你就十三岁了，你还没有被大师选为学徒。

你好斗的名声是一个原因，你被尤达大师优待是另一个原因。备受尊敬的大师花了很多时间和你冥想，他们以为你将成为谁的学徒几乎显而易见。但尤达大师没有任何表示，因为你已经有了命定的大师。奎刚·金。

出于某种原因，你没有告诉尤达大师关于你的学徒的任何事情。你只说你会有个学徒，但没有说他会成为怎样一个耀眼的武士。你不想分享他的故事，你更不想让尤达大师知道你对他的迷恋。

你幼徒时的朋友都大多成了学徒。希瑞也接近了你的年龄，但没有管自己，整天为你愁眉苦脸。就连大大咧咧的昆兰也因为给你找师父而被自己师父骂了一顿。

班特把哭笑不得的你拉到一旁，小声叫你不要伤心，她以后也陪你去班多梅去当农夫。你没有答应。

去往班多梅的那天，他们为你送别。你没有告诉他们你会作为金大师的学徒回来，他们也不知道你曾经尝试想让奎刚提前把你选作学徒。

奎刚用最礼貌的方式询问了你的名字，委婉地暗示了自己并不会收你作学徒，你必须接受原力对你的安排。  
你知道结果，所以你并无太大反应。

真正让你受伤的是这样一个事实：你一生中对你最重要的两个人，其中一个在这一天之前甚至不知道你的存在，另一个还没有出生。

你只是挥手和你的朋友们告别。你知道你会戏剧性且英雄性地成为学徒，然后你认为你会骄傲地讲述这个故事。

你确实作为英雄回到了圣殿，但你没有过多夸耀这个故事。你只是陈述事实地在委员会面前说了一遍。

你不知道濒临死亡会那么痛苦。你不知道被人放弃的感觉更加痛苦。

————————————————————————————

你记得你和安纳金的第一次任务。

只是一次普通到乏味的外交任务，但他兴奋不已，几乎冲出委员会，等不及立刻就出发。

你也是哭笑不得，把他从去往机库的路上拉回来，提醒他要等到第二天早晨。

他噘着嘴。“可是我现在就想去！”

“等待也是种美丽，”你会对他说，“在你到那儿后，你会体会到渴望所带来的乐趣。”

最后他在你和星球元首谈判时睡着。结束时，你会不动声色地踢他一脚，让他醒来和你一起向元首告辞。

你的礼仪无可挑剔。他的礼仪马马虎虎。

你是揪着他的耳朵回到的房间。

————————————————————————————

你把班多梅的遭遇当成你的第一次任务，那不算是一次愉快的经历。

你之后和奎刚执行了几次平常的外交任务，平常得过了头，让你几乎忍不住心中苦闷的腹诽。

因为你知道之后会是梅利达/达安，那场持续了上千年的内战。

你知道你不应该怪你的师父，你知道你们的任务就是去拯救塔尔大师，那个奎刚从孩提时就爱着的女人。

你知道她还是会失去双眼，无论奎刚赶去多快。

所以你只是留在了梅利达/达安上，和你的同龄人站在一起，眼睁睁看着即将到来的胜利破碎。

你怀抱着塞拉西的尸体，她刚刚在你面前咽气。你任凭悲伤流露在你的脸上，但你的手很稳定，紧紧地抱着那个女孩。

奎刚来接你了。

你的师父只是接受到了你的通讯信号，挂断，上船，设定坐标，跳入超空间，跳出超空间，进入大气，降落。

奎刚一句话也没说。你的师父没有安慰你，没有责备你，更没有做出任何举动表示知道了你的归来。

但就是这样才最伤人。你希望你的师父的认可，赞许，甚至训斥，至少你能得知你的师父还关心你，还在乎你。

但奎刚什么也没有说，好像你不存在一样。

你把自己锁在房间里，死死咬住下唇，背靠着墙坐在地上抽泣。你没有发出一点声音，你只是让自己的嘴唇鲜血淋漓。

打开房门时，奎刚就站在门口。你知道自己看起来很糟糕。你的眼眶还是红的，你的嘴唇还在流血，你在起义军里和他们一起挨饿，几乎瘦骨嶙峋。

你顿住一瞬，然后偏过头向另一边走去。

奎刚叫住了你。“欧比旺……委员会想要我们做一个详细的报告。我说服了他们，让你先去治疗大厅，由我作报告。”

这是你的师父在这一切发生后说的第一句话。委员会要你们报告。

“好。”你还是背对着奎刚，回答道。

“……我很抱歉，欧比旺。”你听到与你同出一辙的干涩的声音。你知道这是你会相处十二年的师父，你知道你的师父远不是一个“完美”师父，甚至不是一个“好”师父。但你的爱让你盲目，让你健忘。你会轻易地原谅你的师父，就像以前，就像以后。

你总是原谅。

自你有记忆以来，原力就是你生活的一部分。你学习她，信仰她，热爱她。她是你的第一位导师，你在牙牙学语时就听从她的低语，诚服于她的智慧。你不会质疑她，你只会质疑自己。但更重要的是，你不能想象没有她的生活。

原力正改变你思考的方法。对其他人来说，典型的思考方式是内心的说辞，而对你来说，思考是图像的重演。

在原力的观点下看，在人类演讲的背景下的同时，具有交流性的话语成为了仪式性的背诵。

你表演着你所分配到的任务，其他人也尽职做着他们的本分。

你向尤达大师坦白。你不止在梦境中看见未来。你每时每刻都在现实和未来的交界处。

你只是突然心血来潮，伸出手去够那本档案室里的曼达洛资料。在你触碰到书封的一瞬间，你就知道了你会用它学习曼达洛的历史，曼达洛的习俗，曼达洛语。你还没翻开书，你就知道了曼达洛战士的盔甲样式，涂装的含义；你就知道了你会爱上年轻的曼达洛女公爵，你会保护她，在她身边整整一年；你以后将会跟踪一个曼达洛赏金猎人，然后你会发现卡米诺，你会在那找到和赏金猎人共享基因的一百二十万克隆人大军，212军团将被分配在你的麾下。

因为你知道你会经历这些，所以你将那本书从书架拿下，你开始学习。因为你学习了，你才会在预定的时候经历这些。

你向尤达大师询问。你所见的并不是原力幻象，你所见的是清晰明了的自己的人生，不可改变。你乞求指导。

尤达大师活了九百余年，也从未遇见过像你这样的生命。最高大师只是陪你冥想，你将你看见的倾诉，让你感到些许释然。但对已经步入老年的尤达大师来说，人类青少年的情感太过丰富，不能过多干涉。你得自己做选择。

你得到的还是同一句话。

————————————————————————————

安纳金从不相信既定的命运，他坚信未来可以改变。  
你尝试过和他谈谈。你从来没成功过。  
你看着他从一个尚不能理解深意的孩童，成长为一个叛逆乖张的青少年。你等到他成年，等到他出师，等到他甚至有了自己的学徒。等到他从对你抱有的不健康的迷恋中挣脱，又滋长了对你与日俱增的爱慕。  
你指望他能收敛稳重一些，他却是越来越张扬和莽撞，促膝长谈便只好一拖再拖。  
拖到无限期搁置，你从来没等到能和他进行这次谈话。

————————————————————————————

你的初吻给了希瑞。

你还想再吻她一次的时候，她摇了摇头，手抚上你的脸，她的额头抵着你的。

“我们是绝地，绝地没有依恋。”她悄声说。

你知道这是她的回答。你点点头，只是抱着她。

在你快要迈向十六岁的特定的一天，你向你的师父告了假，将自己锁在房间里冥想了一整天，感受着原力的低语。

你等待着。你只是耐心地等待着。

快到傍晚时，你终于等到了他。

那首先是一丝波动，然后是一阵涟漪，奔流的浪涛拍打着你的血管，你在山崩一般的震颤中迷失了自己。原力悄无声息又浩浩荡荡地向一个方向涌去，直到那一瞬间，星系突然黯淡，一颗超新星爆炸轰鸣，你仿佛听到耳畔传来一声婴儿的啼哭，他的存在间隔数百光年仍瞩目非凡，撕裂着你的意识，让你头晕目眩。

在他诞生那一刻，你依旧发挥着你特有的黑色幽默。你觉得整个绝地武士团都是力盲，不然怎么会将光芒万丈的原力之子遗失在外环九年。

你没有告诉任何人。你小心地保守着你的男孩的秘密。

————————————————————————————

那天晚上你预见了你和他的相遇。

你在飞船的驾驶舱上，你的师父身旁跟着安纳金，他们一同远远地向你走来。

他那时还只高到奎刚的腰部，金色的短发在双子太阳下像一个小栗子，一蹦一跳地沉浸在自由的喜悦中。你就静静地看着他走近，看着他一步一步靠近飞船。在你迎接他诞生的九年后，他终于走进了你的生活。

然后是一个扎布拉克人的出现。你认出了摩尔，就像你已经认识在暗夜兄弟中独树一帜的红黑图腾近三十年。

摩尔会杀了你的师父，你会为奎刚的死亡感到痛苦，因恐惧而愤怒。你会感觉自己几乎被撕裂，被仇恨冲昏了头脑。你会越过界，触碰黑暗面的力量，以塞托回敬摩尔：扎布拉克人身体的上半部分会掉到竖井之下。所有人都会自然而然地联想死亡，但不是你。你知道摩尔还活着，然后出于报复，摩尔不会杀你，而会杀了莎廷。

你们会像循环一般冤冤相报，直到最后在你与安纳金初见的沙漠中央，你会为保护某个人杀了摩尔，再怀抱着已一无所有的前西斯。

扎布拉克人的遗言是让你保护好你们唯一的希望。就像你师父躺在你的怀里让你训练安纳金，说着，他是天选之子。

你会带他回到科洛桑，最终向尤达大师坦白他注定是你的学徒。尤达大师会说服委员会，然后你会给他扎好学徒辫，带着他见证奎刚的火葬仪式。

他不会哭，但你会忍不住流泪。然后他会拉拉你的衣角，你会半跪下看着他，等他开口。

他不会说话，只会小心翼翼地擦去你眼角的泪水。

————————————————————————————

醒来你惊慌地敲开了尤达大师房间的门。而尤达大师告诉你未来不可改变。

“可是奎刚大师会死去，死在西斯的手上！”你几乎是冲着整个武士团都尊敬如斯的大师大喊，“你却告诉我要眼睁睁地看着我的师父因为我的无能，在我的面前被敌人杀害！”

尤达大师只是摇摇头。“相信原力，年轻的欧比旺。死于光剑决斗中，耻辱，绝不会是。徒弟打败了绝地自古以来的宿敌，奎刚会很骄傲。”

你不理解，你夺门而出。你半年都没有再和尤达大师说一句话，然后你和你的师父被指派了一个护卫的任务。

你事先知道它可能会持续一年多的时间，而其中各种意外会层出不穷。你几乎痛苦地意识到你和你的师父之间的关系会在这次任务中磨合得无比亲密，你这才明白你的师父会是这个世上最了解你的人。

可是你已经知道了你的师父会怎样死去。

————————————————————————————

这不是你和安纳金的第一次争吵，也不会是最后一次。  
不同的缘由，相似的开头，同样的结尾。他会冲你大吼，然后出走，你知道他会去德克斯的餐馆或是帕尔帕廷议长的办公室。然后他会在天黑前回来，低着头向你道歉。

你比银河中的任何一个人都更了解他，你知道他很坚强，他很优秀，你知道他爱你，就像你爱着他一样。他只是不理解你为什么总是有一副那么冷静的表象。

你还不知道为什么帕尔帕廷议长让你感觉不妙。你为安纳金的依赖而忧虑。

————————————————————————————

你的生活中从不缺乏冒险。无论是刺客，海盗，还是赏金猎人，你奇异的幽默感从不会在战斗中掉线。  
你已经保护了曼达洛女公爵一年，这一年她跟着你和你的师父奔逃，在你们的保护下躲避着政敌的刺杀。  
你在委员会召集你和你的师父之前就知道了她的名字。莎廷。  
你念着这个名字，仿佛有风拂过你的脸。你和拥有这个名字的美丽女孩坠入爱河。  
你们在生死一线之间沉醉于彼此的存在，你几乎以为时间已经静止。你无视了原力的暗示，想要将此刻无限延长。原力警告了你，而你失手将背着的她摔在了毒螨上。  
你知道你要和她告别了。你在最后几天里一直看着她，想把她的模样铭记在心里。因为你知道在此后十八年里你再也不会见到她，而重逢的一年后，她会死在你的怀里。  
她没有尝试让你留下。她知道你对绝地武士团的信仰之深，而你对原力的爱几乎更深，那是唯一你所爱比安纳金，比奎刚，比莎廷还深的事物。  
你们之间的实质的回忆只是一个吻。一个纯洁的吻，只是唇齿相依，再无其他。

————————————————————————————

当安纳金十六岁时，他想让你和他上床。他尝试和你调情，引诱你。很糟糕，你不得不评价，甚至感到些许同情。你拒绝了。

几个月后，他又试了一次。重蹈覆辙。

你一向佩服安纳金的精力和毅力，因为这让你也叹为观止。他试了一次又一次，从学徒到武士，从没有放弃过。而你也从来没答应过，尽管这本可以发生。

你想过亲吻他会是什么感觉，但你从未付出实践。

当他还是你的学徒时，你的道德感束缚了你前进一步。当他已经不是你的学徒时，你也不会和别人的丈夫更进一步。

他不知道你知道他结了婚，他也更不可能知道你还知道他会有一对双胞胎孩子。一个家庭。

他只是用那种渴望的眼神看着你，你看似不为所动。

什么也没有发生，什么也不可能发生。

————————————————————————————

你的第一次是和昆兰。

你从来没和任何人确认关系。所以你和昆兰，和希瑞的关系总是模糊不清。说是朋友，又在这之上，但也没有更进一步。

比起佩服安纳金，你更佩服自己。你拒绝了安纳金，拒绝了莎廷，拒绝了昆兰和希瑞。你知道自己有多么渴望爱，像快渴死的鱼追逐近在咫尺的海洋，每次都在即将触到的时候狼狈地跳开。

你躺在昆兰的床上，默念着绝地信条。勿纵情欲，沉静明意。无有灭亡，唯行原力。

昆兰凑过来吻你。“别哭了。有那么糟糕吗？”

你摇摇头，把烦人的朋友推到一边。“这是生理性的。”

你跟昆兰说你能预知未来。昆兰不信。于是你留了一个口信，叮嘱说等结束时开启。

“你将会爱上一个异族女人。你和她先是敌人，再是恋人。你第一次遇见她，她深陷黑暗；而你们相爱后，是她将你从黑暗中拯救出来。”

这是你最接近将你的秘密告诉他人的时候。

————————————————————————————

你在晚饭后给自己倒了一杯茶，再装了一杯水放在桌上。

你拿起不久前看过的文献，翘着腿坐在椅子上，等待着门开启的声音。不久后安纳金会从门口跑来，端起水杯咕噜咕噜灌下，补充在光剑课上消耗的水分。

他眯着眼睛，歪着头读着你手上那本书的书名。

在这一天之后，这本书将会一直放在你的桌上十多年，直到阿索卡再拿起它，皱着脸拍去书封上积累的灰尘。  
阿索卡会在拿起这本书的前一个月搬进你们的宿舍。她名义上和你们住在一起，尽管她大部分时间都睡在巡洋舰上。她当了安纳金二年又七个月的学徒，而她的物品会一直留在房间直到战争结束。

尤达大师一如既往地不按常理出牌。你向委员会申请带一个学徒，结果是阿索卡作为安纳金的学徒到达战场。你知道这点，但你还是会申请，因为你热衷于给安纳金带来惊喜，你想让他也体会到作为师父的责任和看见学徒成长的骄傲。

你会申请，是因为你也爱着那个女孩，不比安纳金少。你也为她心疼，她成长于战争时期，不像你和安纳金一样拥有一个正常的学徒生活。她不能自由地选择个人偏爱的优雅的剑式，而是磨砺训练出最实用战场技术。她所学习的一切都是为了战争，而不是绝地学徒的初衷，通过学习成为一个更好的人。

你同样也知道她会遭遇背叛，她会心灰意冷，她会选择离开。你尊重她的决定，你知道即使不在你们的指导下她依旧会遵从本心，她依旧会成长为你所期望她能成为的样子，甚至更多。她会在原力中坚定地燃烧，为他人指引方向。

而你要做的就是顺其自然，她会教会安纳金你所不能教他的：放手。

所以当安纳金抱怨你的教学方式，夸耀自己会成为一个更好的老师时，你会暗暗发笑。你想他肯定会做的比你更好。

他会愤愤不平地指出你在偷笑。

你挑起眉，收起笑容。一个私人笑话，你不会解释。

而现在，在这一切还没有发生之前，你应该做的是等着他的疑惑接踵而来。  
“你不是看过这本书了嘛？”  
你会这样回答。“我知道。我只是想再看一遍。”  
“你都已经知道了故事是如何发展的，你干嘛还要再看一遍呢？”  
“因为我想看嘛。”

既然你已经知道了那些看似突发事件会怎么发展，你为什么还要这样做呢？  
因为你想要这样做，你乐在其中。

————————————————————————————

你面对意外总是游刃有余，再怎么生死攸关，你都看似毫不关心，几乎令人生疑。  
你的师父就此问过你。你只是耸耸肩，巧妙地回避了这个问题，将奎刚的注意转到眼前更重要的事上。

生活总在继续。

直到有一次奎刚去科洛桑地下酒吧收集情报，你守在门口，然后看见了一个赏金猎人。马格斯。

你失态地激活了光剑，向那个丑陋的异族人劈去。奎刚听到骚动，急忙冲出来阻止了你。

马格斯逃走了，你和你的师父暴露了，任务自然泡汤。无论奎刚怎么问你，你都死活不肯开口。奎刚没有告诉委员会，只是推掉了所有任务，花了半年时间和你待在圣殿里冥想。

你知道马格斯会在克隆人战争时击中希瑞，你爱的人一如既往会在你的怀里死去。

但你知道，你不该这样。原力影响了你的记忆。你的意识一点点地爬行着，就像过去一样，像举着火把向前进。这之间的区别在于记忆之灰既在眼前，也在身后。并没有真正的燃烧。

你所记得的事情还没有发生。

你和奎刚的关系在这多年后磨合得无比契合，你想是因为你们两人都是摒除依恋的不良典范。  
有的时候你会想你的师父会怎么看安纳金，怎么看阿索卡。你们会是一个家庭。  
你在圣殿碰见几次杜库，奎刚对自己曾经的师父很是尊重。你虽不愿承认但又不怎么惊讶地发现，奎刚对议会的态度始自杜库，你继承了对政客的不信任与优雅的外交斡旋技巧，安纳金则保留了对议会的嗤之以鼻。  
你暗中观察着这个日后会挑起战争的贵族，但你看不见任何堕落的迹象，只能看到一颗对共和国议会的腐败和不作为寒心而偏激的灵魂。

————————————————————————————

某个晚上你做了个噩梦。

梦里有背叛，动物的哀鸣，坠入水中的窒息。

梦里有满地的尸体。他们中的一些你很熟悉，有些只是点头之交，有的你叫不出名字。但你知道他们都是你的兄弟姐妹。

梦里有岩浆，有仇恨，有反目的情人和兄弟。你的血泪不及流下就被蒸发在灼热的痛苦中。

你站在他面前，他激活光剑。

剑刃交错，你们的招式一模一样。

经过几千个小时的光剑练习，你们对彼此的了解胜过兄弟和情人。你们是互补的战士，共同组成一个整体。

每一次交锋，你都在退却，这是你的方式。而且你知道，击倒安纳金，你自己的心也会被烧成灰烬。

但你别无选择。

“我恨你！”  
“你曾是我的兄弟，安纳金。我爱过你。”

眼前这个人代表着你愿意付出生命去消灭的一切：凶手、叛徒、堕落的绝地武士、西斯尊主。然而尽管如此，事到如今……

你仍爱着他。你会一直爱着他。

在那一瞬间你忘了原力的安排，你忘了你将表演的剧目，你已经被情感和理智撕裂成两半，你心痛得无法呼吸。

杀死他是你能为他做的最后一件仁慈的事情。但原力连这个都要剥夺。

“别让我去杀安纳金，”你会在尤达大师面前说，“他就像我的兄弟一样，大师。”

因为你知道你不能杀死他。

梦里还有沙漠，有双子落日，有被沙暴侵蚀的大克雷特龙的尸骨。还有寒冷透骨的夜晚，狂暴的夜晚，有廖星的时候不多。奎刚有时会和你说话，那些日子也不多。

你知道你在保护谁。那个孩子的光辉就像他一样闪耀。

你总是在冥想。

————————————————————————————

“我必须遵从原力的意志吗，尤达大师？”你的声音颤抖着，“即使我知道灾难会发生？”  
你知道尤达大师会怎么回答，你只是不死心，尽管你明知亲耳听到最高大师的答复会摧毁你抱有的最后一丝希望。  
“不可阻挡的，原力的意志是。违背了绝地的信仰，试图改变既定的命运会是。”  
你知道这是你用一生追随的绝地武士团的死亡宣言，并且你知道你无法阻止它发生。

尤达说得明明白白——绝地武士必须放开生命中的这些依恋——但你从未真正懂过。  
你告诉尤达大师安纳金的存在，但你从未分享你对他的爱和依恋。你曾在心里为安纳金争辩，帮他寻找借口，一次又一次替他掩饰。与此同时，正是这种你自己都不肯承认的依恋让你变得盲目，于是你没有看见，自己的挚友走上了黑暗的道路。

————————————————————————————

在你学会如何用原力思考前，你的记忆像烟灰一样慢慢增长，那个代表连续的现在的意识的火焰所留下的微小的细末慢慢堆积。

当你能深度进行冥想后，新的记忆像大石块般进入了，每个都有十几年长，尽管它们不按着次序或者连续的进入你的记忆。它们迅速的组成了六十一年的记忆。

在这期间里你学会了与原力共生，很好的学会用她思考，这段回忆起始于你的诞生，结束于他死时。

当原力真正的统治时你会不时地瞥上一眼，然后你会经历过去与未来，全在一瞬间，感受到了整个时代。这个时代包围着你的余生，也包围着他的一生。

你发现听从原力并不像谁在逼迫着你。而只是你自己想要这样做，当事情这样发展时，你感到一种正确的本能。

你知道你要做出抉择。

但是你不知道你要做出怎样的选择。

你要对抗原力，做出可能再也见不到他的决定吗？或是说，你已经知道了你的归宿，你会按照既定的路线选择你的人生，在极度欢愉和极度痛苦中工作，然后，任由一切发生？

其实你已经做了决定。你知道你会选择什么，你将它归结于原力不可抗拒的旨意。因为你觉得再怎么样，能决定结局的，只有原力的意志。

你想你终究是懦弱的。你没有选择你的兄弟姐妹，你没有选择你信仰的信条，你没有选择摇摇欲坠的共和国。你归结于原力的旨意。

你比谁都清楚为什么。

到头来，你发现你从骨子里还是一个懦弱的人。你可以接受你师父的死亡，你可以接受武士团的陨落，你可以接受发生在你身上的一切痛苦。但你接受不了没有安纳金。你不能接受你爱了他一辈子，可你甚至不会遇见他，他甚至不知道你的存在。

你爱他，因为他是你的学徒，因为他是你的兄弟，因为他是你的挚友，因为他是你从未挑明的情人。你几乎养大了他。

你只是无法让他与你的生活断绝关系，那样你所了解的是到底是谁的生活，那样你受的苦难还有什么意义。

你知道，归根结底，面对依恋，只有一个答案……

放手。

可你从不擅长放手。

你知道在改革前的绝地信条是怎样的。

你思考着你错误的一步又一步，你想象你的生活本可以成为的样子。

你想在安纳金跟你述说关于他母亲的梦境时，你就早已看见了阴影的预兆。而你让他放手，让原力决定。

所以当他又有关于他妻子的梦境时，他没有再告诉你。

————————————————————————————

你从未真正了解帕德梅。你所有关于她的知识都来自于他。当你看到青少年时期的安纳金看她演讲的全息影像时，你很可疑地哼了一声。你没有作出评论。

但无可置疑，帕德梅·阿米达拉是一个美丽的女人。先是作为女王，然后作为参议员，她是熠熠生辉的政治新星，你也知道她确实有着直抵人心的力量，她身上闪着理想主义的光辉，让你有的时候会望着出神。

安纳金会爱上她简直显而易见。你的学徒意外地是个长情且纯情的人，从他看见她的第一眼，他就坠入了爱河。他们就像磁体的两极一样互相吸引，就像全息戏剧最喜欢描写的天生一对，但他们的身份从不曾相配。奴隶和女王，绝地和参议员。最终，丈夫与妻子。

你从开头就知道这一切，你在十年后与她再次相见时就看出他眼中爱情的燃烧。你不置可否。

你只是为帕德梅感到悲伤，也为自己感到悲伤。她可能是与你最相似的人。你们爱上了同一个人，而他会出于爱背叛你们，伤透你们的心。

她说他不是她认识的那个人了。他说他那么爱她，他做一切都是为了她，她却背叛了他。

他说他不想杀你。你又何尝想对他出手。

他没向你坦白过他的婚姻。你也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，甚至帮他们掩饰。

在你人生的第二十五年，你和你的师父坐上去往纳布的飞船。你们刚接受了委员会的指派，就贸易联盟对纳布的封锁进行调查。

你在心里诅咒了无数次现在还是参议员的帕尔帕廷，才能把牙根咬得发酸，露出一个虚假的微笑。但愿帕尔帕廷下地狱，西斯的黑暗气息让你差点吐出来。

你果然还是习惯帕德梅当议员的日子。起码听到纳布参议员的时候，你会联想到“共和国的良心”，而不是帝国的老朽皇帝。

————————————————————————————

有一次你觉得他几乎要告诉你他的“秘密”。

那是难得在圣殿休息的时候，那天晚上阿索卡不在，你也不需在你们的学徒面前给他留面子，开始挖苦他杂乱的房间和个人卫生问题。他则学着你的腔调反驳，他只是把可能能用上的零件都摆在了他能伸手拿到的地方。

你指出他床头的那个螺栓已经被他放在那十二年了，一点用场也没有派上。

他被你噎的说不出话，坐在地上埋下头闷闷地组装起了零件。你被叫做“谈判家”是有原因的。

你无意识地玩着自己的袖口，不经意地开口：“不过话说回来，安纳金，你居然真的喜欢机械喜欢了二十多年，真是令人敬佩。”

他没有抬头。“你不是一直都知道嘛。你当年还送了反侦查机器人给我。”

“对，然后被你拆了，我还记得。你还把零件摆了一地。”你仍在摆弄你的衣角，腾出一只手摸着你的胡子，“不过我当时一直觉得小孩子的爱来的快去的也快，没在意，也没太管。”

他抬头看了你一眼，然后又飞快地低下头。“才不是。小孩子真正喜欢的东西，长大了也会一直喜欢。就算中间有一段时间忽视了，但一看到又会重新喜欢上的。”

你突然仔细端详起了自己的袖口，就好像它在你不知道的时候长出了一朵花来。你没有看他，敷衍地点点头。“嗯，我明白了。”

他一直看着你，你固执地不加理会。

然后他牵起嘴角，扯出一个勉强的微笑，声音几乎有些苦涩。“不。你不明白。”

你没有勇气看他。

————————————————————————————

塔图因和你以后会每日忍受的一样炎热，奎刚带着假扮成侍女的帕德梅去往了集市，你则留在飞船上。

帕德梅会比你先见到他，你知道这一点，你不想争抢。

她值得他的爱，他们会许下爱的誓言，她能给他他一直缺乏的安全感，让他知道他有一个人在等他回去，有一个地方永远欢迎他。而你没办法给他。

你可以对男男女女调笑，说得天花乱坠。但你对你真正爱的人守口如瓶，打死也不会透露出一言半语。

————————————————————————————

他十二岁时几乎退出绝地武士团。如果他真的做出了那个决定，你会跟他一起离开。

你从没告诉过他。

————————————————————————————

在那场惊险的战斗后，你的师父瘫倒在地上，仍耐心地解释着安纳金的问题。你看着你的师父，不断地瞟上一眼他，暗示着自己存在的疑惑。

你的师父只是云淡风轻地向他介绍道：“安纳金·天行者，认识一下欧比旺·肯诺比。”

看见你师父脸上慈爱的笑容，你会失落又尴尬地露出一个自矜的微笑。

而他会伸出手，沙质的金发和闪闪发光的蓝眼睛在无数次梦境后终于真实地出现在你的眼前，你在心中默念，与他兴奋的声音重叠。

“你也是绝地吗？很高兴认识你！”

你握住他的右手，还尚是有血有肉的右手。他到来的事实无可置疑，你心中对他的爱几乎汹涌而出，你在他还未出生时就见证了他会成为怎样一个光彩夺目的男人，你骄傲，你惭愧，你挣扎，你知道这些都不合时宜。

学习原力改变了你的一生。你遇到了你的师父，学会了聆听原力的低语，两者都让你有可能知道他，现在，在这双子太阳照耀的沙漠中央。最终，从现在开始的几天后，你会失去你的师父；从现在起的许多年后，你也会失去他。

从这时开始的你所要失去的就是原力向你展示过的生活。所以你得注意听，留意每个细节。

你的记忆在慢慢失去，你看着它的飘逝，仿若一缕温柔的风吹走烟火留下的灰烬。你知道这些记忆是你以后的人生，但是。你不想知道，你也没有尝试记住。

你感到释然，在这许多年里，你终于呼吸了第一口自由的空气。

你所能记得的是一种模糊的印象，他会成为你生命中很重要的组成部分。

你看着他。

所以在你的师父的见证下，你低下头，向他一笑，什么也没有说。因为你隐约知道你以后会和他说上很多很多话。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 失策了，这篇居然过万了。  
> 我总算发现我写文的特点了。  
> 先写结尾和想写的部分，然后开始把它们串起来。升天JPG  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
